Patch Markings
Patch markings are special markings that can't be added on a custom. To add a Patch marking to a feli, you will need to use the corresponding patch item. Due to some collection items being incredibly rare, KnifeSmile decided to use the R100 items to hold the patches. Recently, patch markings on R-90s have been added. These patches are generally small and less elaborate. Many patch items can be found through Gathering in their respective zones. When in the Marking Shop, the patch items can be bought for either 5 Orbs or 5,000en. This excludes the R-90 Patches, which are sold for 1,000en or an orb. A list of parch markings (copied from DNA Patch Guide in Felisfire Forums) Format: Marking Name - Name of Item Marking Comes From - Current or past location and/or method of release ~-LIST ONE: Rotation Patches-~ These are previously released DNA Patches which cycle in and out of the Marking Shop. There is no specific timetable, schedule, or pattern that determines which of these are in the shop at what time; they are usually chosen at the time the old rotation is swapped out for the new one. Occasionally, certain particularly seasonal markings (such as Skeleton and Blood Splatter) are 'saved' for a given rotation (such as the October-November slot) but usually it isn't done that way. Anubis - Darkstone - Gather item (R-100 Tundra) Banded - Feli Vertebra - Gather item (R-100 Forest) Blood Splatter - Zaku Fly Trap - Gather item (R-100 Forest) Bubbles - Foaming Agent - Nowhere except Marking Shop Clownfish - Feli Ribcage - Gather item (R-100 Lake) Corrosion - Okui Acid - Nowhere except Marking Shop Fog - Feli Wingbones - Gather item (R-100 Field) Fury - Jeyli Shark - Gather item (R-100 Lake) Gnosis - Pink Lotus - Gather item (R-100 Creek) Hawk's Wing - Jakli Bird - Gather item (R-100 Tundra) Haze - Gathered Spidersilk - Nowhere except Marking Shop (currently retired) Helix - Mistletoe Sprig - Advent Calendar Microbe - Unclean Scalpel - Nowhere except Marking Shop (currently retired) Nightmare - Tolno Chomping Plant - Gather item (R-100 Forest) Peregrine - Froslin Bird - Gather item (R-100 Creek) Rings - Rings Flower - Nowhere except Marking Shop (currently retired) Ripple - Magmahead Beetle - Gather item (R-100 Creek) Sagittarius - Snowpack Bolete - Advent Calendar Shatter - Old Pine Cone - Marking Shop Rotation, Advent Calendar Skeleton - Feli Skull - Gather item (R-100 Creek) Sleet - Monterey Pine Needles - Marking Shop Rotation, Advent Calendar Speckles - Quku Butterfly - Gather item (R-100 Forest) Snow Owl - White Rose - Gather item (R-100 Tundra) Strike - Ivy Snake - Gather item (R-100, Field); reward for getting 10 referrals Van - Rapple Shoots - Gather item (R-100 Lake) Virus - Feli Shoulder Blade - Gather item (R-100 Forest) War Paint - Warpaint Flower - Nowhere except Marking Shop (currently retired) Zipper - Mythic Spear - Gather Item (R-100, Tundra) ~-LIST TWO: Holiday and Other Patches-~ These DNA Patches do not regularly rotate through the Marking Shop and will probably never appear there. Instead, they are regularly released at certain times of year, generally through specific events that are consistent from year to year. The times of year and the events in which these DNA Patches are typically released are noted. A few are not holiday or seasonal releases, but also do not rotate through the shop, instead being gettable some other way. Bullseye - Fletch, special Easter release (Egg Hunt event 2013) Calligraphy - Midnight Butterfly - Gather item (R-100 Field); special Easter release (Egg Hunt event 2012) Diamondback - Tiger Constrictor - Gather item (R-100 Forest); special St. Patrick's Day release Dunes - Sidewinder, special St. Patrick's Day release 2013 Eagle - Ioalin Bird - Gather item (R-100 Field), special Christmas release (Advent Calendar) Greaves - Bronzite Ore - special Easter release (Egg Hunt event 2013) Indie Sox - Sausage - Kyber Crafting, special Halloween release (ToT event) Muzzle - Large Log - Gather item (R-100 Creek), special Halloween release (ToT event), special Christmas release (Advent Calendar event) Rays - Sapphire - Gather item (R-100 Tundra); St Patrick's Day holiday release '12 Turkeytail - Turkey - Minipet, special Halloween release. Available in the Orb Shop. {Only shows on Felidae and Xano at the moment.} Voodoo - Blood Sample Vial, special Halloween release (ToT event; Haunted Swamp, October only) Wraith - Bedsheet Ghost, special Halloween release (ToT event; Haunted Swamp, October only) Zoned - Buku Mushroom - Gather item (R-100 Creek), special Easter release (Egg Hunt event), special Halloween release (ToT event) ~LIST THREE: R-90s~ Several markings are on R-90s rather than R-100s or non-gatherable items. For convenience, here is a list of them. Markings with an asterisk are permanent shop stock. Those without an asterisk may cycle in and out of the shop, though not on a regular basis. *Bib - Red Rose - Gather Item (R-90 Field) Blaze - Beaked Cobra - Gather Item (R-90 Forest) Crowned - Tassel Grass - Nowhere except marking shop at this time. *Detonate - Hydra Snake - Gather Item (R-90 Field) *Flycatcher - Erae Bird (R-90 Field) *Frost - Feli Tailbones (R-90 Tundra) Hood - Ivy Blade (R-90 Forest) Locket - Crayal Bird (R-90 Field) *Octopus - Eyini Fish - Gather item (R-90 Creek) *Ophidian - Beaded Serpent - Gather item (R-90 Creek) Socks - Feli Femur - Gather item (R-90 Tundra) Stockings - Ruby Beetle - Gather item (R-90 Creek) Tail - Cypress Cactus - Gather item (R-90 Tundra) *Toes - Yellow Rose - Gather Item (R-90 Forest) *Vortex - Weaved Staff - Gather Item (R-90 Lake) Whisp - Flora Berry - Gather Item (R-90 Creek) Wing - Ceve Leaf - Gather item (R-90 Tundra) ~-LIST FOUR: Permanent Shop Patches-~ These DNA Patches are always in the shop. They are not affected by the rotation. Ball Python - Albino Python - Gather item (R-100 Forest);Marking Shop Bib - Red Rose - Gather Item (R-90 Field);Marking Shop Blanket - Ambiguous Test Tube, Custom Eggs - Marking Shop Egg Shop Cutout - Black Rose - Gather item (R-100 Lake), Marking Shop Detonate - Hydra Snake - Gather item (R-90 Field) Dog Points - Qulio Flower - Gather item (R-100 Field), Marking Shop Dun - Bird Eggs, Custom Eggs - Marking Shop, Egg Shop Flycatcher - Erae Bird (R-90 Field) Frost - Feli Tailbones (R-90 Tundra) Inkdrops - Jau Plant - Gather item (R-100 Creek), Marking Shop Octopus - Eyini Fish - Gather item (R-90 Creek), Marking Shop Ophidian - Beaded Serpent - Gather item (R-90 Creek) Stains - Stained Knife - Marking Shop Tips - Feli Claw - Gather item (R-100 Field); Marking Shop Toes - Yellow Rose - Gather Item (R-90 Forest), Marking Shop Vortex - Weaved Staff - Gather Item (R-90, Lake) Marking Shop Current Patch Markings